The Core Grant for Vision Research at the University of Illinois at Chicago has as its primary objective the facilitation of high-quality vision research on this campus. The modules are physically located in the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences but are used by all vision science investigators who have need for them. The five Core Grant Modules are conceived to bring about synergistic benefits for individual researchers, stimulate collaborative research, and provide research resources in a more cost-effective manner. The Core Grant Modules and their specific aims are as follows: 1. Electron Microscopy/Experimental Pathology provides services for ultrastructural studies including immunoelectron microscopy and x-ray microanalysis and has photographic services as well as facilities for various experimental surgical procedures on animal models. 2. Instrumentation (Machine/Electronics) Shop is responsible for the design and construction of custom built apparatuses and the maintenance of particular items of equipment (tank compressions, circulators, motor- driven stages, shutters, etc.). 3. Core Instrument Module provides users with shared instrumentation that would not be justified on a single-user basis including their maintenance, upgrading and where appropriate acquisitions of new equipment. 4. Administrative Module is responsible for the tracking and management of the Core Grant funds as well as the facilitation of the smooth functioning of the service modules. 5. Biostatistics Module provides expert knowledge in biostatistics and epidemiology to assist and enhance the clinical and basic science research projects of Core Grant users. The Core Grant for Vision Research Modules is an integral portion of our research facility. These modules enable the investigators to more comprehensively carry out the specific aims of their individual research programs.